This invention relates to a carrying case, and more particularly to a carrying case for the components of a game including stakes, balls and a measuring cord.
I have invented a novel game and have entitled the same "CRO-SHOE". The game consists of two pairs of stakes with each pair being located a predetermined distance apart from one another. Four wooden balls are utilized in the game. Much like croquet, it is difficult to store the components of the game or transport the components of the game from one location to another.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a carrying case for a game.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a carrying case designed to accommodate at least four stakes, four balls and a measuring cord.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game carrying case including upper and lower case portions which are joined together by a pair of elastic cords designed to maintain the game components in the carrying case.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a carrying case for a game which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.